


natsuki x reader // netflix & cuddle

by fivour



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Oneshot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, there isnt even an actual title, this is for my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivour/pseuds/fivour
Summary: dates can have after parties, too.





	natsuki x reader // netflix & cuddle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_alright_dino](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=one_alright_dino).



> this is for cora bc sad boy hrs can always be conquered by natsuki-  
> reader is supposed to be female here but i tried not to use pronouns much and used second person instead uwu

Dates are tiresome. Natsuki knew they tired you out, especially when you had to leave the house, and so each one was always followed by cuddles. It was almost like a rule, when you thought about it. No date went un-cuddled-for.

That night you'd had a particularly exhausting day. Natsuki had decided the amusement park that they'd recently shot at would be a great idea for a date. The boys got in free for their work, and admission for one wasn't terribly expensive -  it seemed perfect. Although it _was_ perfect spending the day with him, your feet were begging for mercy by the time you were halfway through. The temptation to ask for him to carry you was strong, but you kept silent.

Even though he probably would have..

 _Damn_.

You decided that this, laying on the couch curled up with the blonde, was much better. Natsuki's large hand rested on top of your head, effectively pinning you to his chest, not that you'd complain. Even after a day of activity Natsuki was warm, smelled almost like home; it was soothing and you felt like you could fall asleep on him right then. You knew he wouldn't mind, in fact, the slow stroking of your hair was practically encouraging it. Some Netflix drama droned on on the TV - for some reason, he seemed fond of them - but the words were muffled by your ear pressed against your boyfriend's chest. The sound of his heartbeat was all you could focus on, and your eyes closed.

"Mm, someone's sleepy," Natsuki's voice was soft and low, and you barely nodded. "How cute.."

"Mmph," came the intelligent response, as you snuggled your head into his sweater.

How he wore sweaters so often, even in warm weather, you'd never know. Not that you were complaining. They all smelled the same - like home, like _Natsuki_ and you loved it. You breathed it in, sighing. His hand continued to run through your hair, slow and gentle and calming. He always did this during cuddling, as he insisted he knew you liked it, despite your never having said so. Though, snuggled up like a kitten to her mom, sighing around and smiling.. maybe there were a few hints. Nonetheless, you did enjoy it.

"Hey, Nat?"

"Mhm?"

"I'm tired."

"I noticed, (y/n)-chan," he laughed, a joyous sound that made his chest rumble beneath you.

"Oh, what gave it away.." you mumbled.

You shifted to face the television, attempting to watch the show for once. Natsuki liked to watch it in particular, but you couldn't see why. Some cheesy, romance drama set in high school didn't seem quite his speed, but at the same time.. alright. You could see why. 

* * *

 

You never did pay attention to the drama for long - or at least, you assumed so when Natsuki shook you awake.

"You fell asleep, sweetheart," once again he used that gentle voice, and you almost felt like going back to sleep. "You wanna turn in early tonight?"

"Only if you do too," you answered.

Natsuki's face went pink, and he huffed, "Obviously."

Another thing you couldn't understand about him? How easy it was to fluster him with simple affection. Maybe it was a special lover privilege - he didn't seem to be so shy around others - but you adored it anyways. It was cute, just like Natsuki and his cheesy pet names for you.

"Carry me?"

"I- lazy!" he teased, but continued. "..at least stand up first.."

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna use koibito instead of sweetheart but then i remembered this isnt hetalia B)


End file.
